A critical component of effective putting is the ability to properly align a putter-type golf club with the cup. To better facilitate this proper alignment, various solutions have previously been proposed and manufactured. For example, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. D401,636 and D429,297, a putter-type golf club head has been produced with grooves on its upper surface that are perpendicular to the striking face of the club head. As evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,905,420 and 6,679,782, a putter-type golf club head has also been produced with a “2-ball” design, in which multiple circular alignment elements are provided on the upper surface of the club head. These circular alignment elements are typically centered on an imaginary line extending rearward and perpendicularly from a center point of the striking face of the putter-type club head. Such design attempts do not, however, adequately provide feedback to the golfer in a manner that avoids strain and unnecessary mental computation. The result is a golfer's loss of confidence in his equipment and greater difficulty in applying a smooth and accurate putting stroke.